


[授翻]【Venom/Veddie】Focal Point

by Andssen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: Eddie并不是唯一一个对舌头着迷的家伙。因为Venom也坦白了。





	[授翻]【Venom/Veddie】Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focal Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514219) by [dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em). 



> 有肉渣，没有实际插入。渣翻预警。

**翻/三川**

 

**-**

Eddie是一个才华横溢的作家。他自己知道，他的老板（遗憾地）知道这一点，然后他的大学老师也知道。他在所有的英语课上都表现地很出色，这促使着Eddie在最开始决定从事新闻报道。另一方面，当涉及到任何有关艺术方面的报道时，他都非常挣扎。Anne喜欢艺术。她喜欢在笔记本的空白部分处涂鸦，还老是拽着他去艺术博物馆。但Eddie看起来从来没法和其他人一样真正的欣赏这些艺术。

 

他记得他的高中美术老师，（愿上帝保佑她，她真的努力尝试过让他懂得艺术），教他关于焦点的东西。这是一幅图画里自然而然会吸引你眼球的部分，同时也是艺术家希望你关注的地方。

 

Eddie Brock正在和从他躯体里分离出半个身子的共生体吵架。而在这种时候，他却想起了高中时的回忆。

 

Venom，这件艺术作品的焦点是他的舌头。

 

这该死的让人分心。当它伸出来的时候，Eddie的视线忍不住一直盯着它看，尽管那正在用来说话。而这也正如Venom现在所做的那样。

 

**我们告诉过你，如果你吃那些剩饭剩菜，我们 _将会_ 把它扔掉。**

 

“但是 -——”Eddie看到Venom的舌尖在悄悄地晃动，他原本打算反驳的话语一时间变得摇摇欲坠。他迫使自己的视线往下移，看着已经被吃了一半的鸡肉墨西哥卷。“但它看起来很 _美味_ 。”

 

**它是死的。当你吃下第一口的时候它就是死的，所以现在它死了两次。**

 

“这甚至没有任何道理！我们的冰箱里什么都没有，要么吃这个，要么就吃空气！”

 

Venom气愤地嘶嘶作响，从嘴里垂下来的舌头几乎要震动起来。而Eddie只能放下手里的墨西哥卷。

 

Eddie试图将脑海里有关Venom舌头的疯狂念想给藏起来。当你和一个人共享一个脑子的时候这是非常难做到的，但Eddie总是乐于尝试。

 

这并不是说Eddie对性或者与之类似的事情感动紧张不安。在Eddie发现他的需求是 _他们的_ 需求之前，他们共享一个身体的时间还没那么长。他有很多需求，Venom都非常乐意去完成。

 

这是一些事情——截然不同的。这是一个关于Venom直白的需求，而他不知道Venom会怎么去实现它。

 

Eddie把墨西哥卷饼扔回冰箱里。当Venom正在假寐或者做其他什么事情的时候，他会吃了它。

 

他把手插进口袋里。

 

“快回到里面去。我们要到陈太太那儿，看看她有什么。”

 

Venom的头从侧面伸出来，舌头垂在一边。

 

**Eddie，你不 _希望_ 我们回到里面。**

 

“'不，我当然希望你能回去。陈太太可能知道你的存在，但街上的人肯定不知道。我们就保持现在这样，好吗？“

 

**不行。** Venom的头靠得更近了点，那些漂浮着的墨黑色卷须融入Eddie的胸部。

 

“那好吧，好吧。”Eddie从厨房里走了出来，“就继续饿着吧。”

 

**你也饿了，Eddie。** Venom的喉咙里发出愉快的声音，舌头靠得越来越近。它悬挂在空中的方式，就悬挂在他们之间，这几乎是 _罪恶的_ 。 **我们能感受到它。你也渴望得到一些东西。**

 

“我只是想吃那份墨西哥卷饼。”Eddie装作很严厉的说道。这不是他现在所需要的谈话。

 

**Eddie，我们知道这种感觉。别再试图隐藏了。**

 

“操，好吧！”Eddie在沙发上翻了个身，“我只是有点紧张，或者说是兴奋。“他暗自发笑，希望Venom能懂得他的暗示，让他 _像平常一样_ 手淫。

 

Venom沉默片刻，然后他俯下身子，从Eddie的下巴舔到他的额头，舌头在他的脸上打转。它比Venom的身体其余部分更暖和，并留下了湿润的唾液残留物。

 

Eddie发出的呻吟声响亮得足以使他们都感到震惊。

 

**你喜欢这个，Eddie。** Venom听起来很高兴。 **你喜欢我们的舌头。你喜欢 _我们_** 。

 

“也许吧，”Eddie咽了咽口水，试图用一种有尊严的方式让Venom再做一遍刚才的行为。但他不需要说出来，因为Venom低下身，又一次舔了他的脸。这次Venom故意舔得很慢，像开启了三倍慢速一样不慌不忙。他顺着Eddie的额头舔了下来，在碰到他的嘴唇时，Venom恶意地将舌头稍微伸进去了一点，但又很快地抽了出来。而仅仅是这一举动便让Eddie爽的脚趾都蜷曲起来。

 

**我们也喜欢你的舌头，Eddie。它很小——**

 

Eddie听到这句话不禁笑了出来。

 

**它很小，但我们喜欢它。我们喜欢当它触碰到我们的舌头时的感觉。** 随后，Venom再次将他的舌头伸到Eddie的嘴里，卷起他的舌头一阵摩擦。Eddie喘息着，努力适应Venom过长的舌头在他的口腔里肆意舔舐。这正在发生，没有隐藏和伪装。他鬼使神差地轻轻舔了舔入侵者的舌头，后者突然将舌头伸了出来。

 

**它很粗糙，** Venom说，带着点意外。 **比我们的更粗糙。**

 

“也许吧。”Eddie大口大口地喘气，他快呼吸不过来了。

 

**我们喜欢它，** Venom咧着嘴笑了起来，嘴巴张得很大，那根舌头晃来晃去的。

 

凭着本能行事，Eddie做了他整个晚上都想做的事情。他用右手轻轻抓住Venom的舌头。他向下抚摸着，借此来弄湿自己的手。Venom整个人都看起来很兴奋，尽管这可能是Eddie的快乐所带给他的影响。

 

Eddie闭上眼睛，舔着Venom的舌头。Venom喉咙里发出一声低沉的咆哮，墨黑色的黏液形成躯干和手臂。他尝起来 _美味_ 极了。

 

**Eddie——**

 

舌头突然伸进Eddie的嘴里，粗壮的双臂将Eddie死死钉在沙发上。他再次因为Venom的舌头而发出享受的呜咽。他已经坚持了一段时间，然后最后， _最后_ ，他感觉到有一根触须缠绕上他的阴茎，接着触须开始上下抚慰着Eddie的阴茎。他根本没法坚持很久了。这感觉不像是Venom的舌头在他的嘴里一样。

 

到处都是Venom的舌头。他的脸湿透了，他没办法听到Venom说话。他脑子里所有的想法就只是想要 _更多_ ，想要立刻 _这样做_ 。他做了个大胆的举动，他舔了Venom的脸，就像Venom不久前对他做的一样。Venom颤抖着，他阴茎上的触须加快了速度。

 

“Venom， _吾爱*_ ，看看你。”

 

Venom只是咆哮着来作为回应，似乎对Eddie的话语和行为感到手足无措。Eddie把头侧到一边，抓住Venom的舌尖塞进嘴里。他吮吸着它，但并未断开与他的共生体之间的眼神交流。接着他们共同发出一声舒服的呻吟。

 

随着Venom的最后一次吸吮，Eddie猛地高潮了，努力克制着不去咬断含在嘴里的舌头。当Venom慢慢地把舌头伸出来的时候，他挽留似的发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

 

Eddie的眼睛一直看着它，即使把他抱着躺下来的手臂融进了他的身体。

 

**Eddie** ，Venom最后打破了沉默。 **我的Eddie** 。他的声音有些颤抖，正如Eddie想象的那样。Venom又融进了他的身体，感受到Eddie的身体里爆裂而出爱情和欲望的火花，而他一一安抚着。Eddie把手掌贴在心口，之后便睡着了，做着关于艺术博物馆的梦。

**-**

 

**①原文用的baby，但我想着翻成吾爱可能更有感觉**

 


End file.
